Secret Love: The pureblood and the Mudblood
by Pansycake14
Summary: Draco falls for the smart red hair Hermione but will she love him too? Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

_Hermione's POV_

_Dear Hermione,_

_You'll never Know, The way you make me feel when you are near. My heart pounds in my ears and I forget who I am but you are unattainable for you are a Mud blood, so my love for you will have to be a secret._

_Love, _

_Your pureblood admirer_

This is the letter that I found on my bed this evening when I got back from the common room after finishing my potion homework. It left me wondering .what pureblood wizard would want me?

_Draco's POV_

I love the way her red hair swings watching her walk down the hall, books in hand. Talking to the potter. Knowing our love can never be. She may not have much asset wise but she is so smart and funny, she is Hermione granger. She is the most beautiful witch I have ever seen and I want her to be mine, not that stupid Wesley's; mine! She has a certain beauty to her she is a fire, you have to back off though and let the fire roam free or it burns out. " What are you doing Draco?" Goyle asks.

"Nothing Goyle, now go away, I'm thinking." I say.

"Well ok Draco." Says Goyle. I wonder, though would she ever like such an awful person like me? A death eater.

_Hermione's POV_

"Harry?" I ask.

"Yes Hermione." Harry says.

"What do you think of Draco?" I say as Harry spits out his pumpkin juice all over Ron. "Why the bloody hell do you want to know what we think of Draco?!" Ron shouts.

"Well I was just wondering, oh and Ron."I say.

" Yes Hermione?" Ron says.

"You are covered in Pumpkin juice." I say as I walk away to my first class of the day.

_Draco's POV_

Today at breakfast we all sat and watched Wesley get spit on by Potter, and all I could think about was whew I am so glad that didn't get on Hermione that would be bad. Today I was sitting in Potions and Hermione came up to me and asked me if I knew anything about the note I wrote her I told her to go away, and why I would send a love letter to a filthy Mud blood, I felt so bad she probably ran to the bathroom to cry. Why do I of all people love Hermione Granger; Book- nerd, know it all, Mud blood. What would my friends think? Uh oh what would my father say!? I can't do this I have to break things off now I ask to leave because I started to feel sick. I run up to the Slytherin common room but I can't get in there I run face first into none other than Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

_Draco's POV_

There she was the girl I have been longing for, and I just ran into her. Great now she will never love me, what will I do now? "What do you want Draco?" she says wiping the tears off her face.

Ugh what do I say I can't say something mean to her or she will continue to hate me. "Well I felt sick so I was coming up to my room to lie down." I say.

"Well you should start watching where you are going." She says as she reaches down to grab her books.

"I also wanted to apologize for the way I behaved earlier; it was rude of me to say that." I say nervously.

She looks at me eyes wide with shock. "Let me help you with those books, I am the one who knocked you over." I say. I pick up her remaining books and I put them in her arms and my hand brushes her arm. She looks up at me and I gaze into her bright- green eyes. "Thanks." She says.

"This doesn't mean I like you Granger." I say wanting to not act funny. I watch her turn the corner as I go into the common room.

_Hermione's POV_

I go up to the password door of the common room. "Fertuna Maja." I say. She opens the door for me and I step into the common room. I sit on the couch and I work on my homework, two feet of parchment on the difference between Fairies and Nymphs. But I can't focus as I think about running into Draco so I close my books and go up to my bed. I sit on my bed and think about what Draco had done then how I looked into his eyes and I saw fear, when his hand brushed my arm it felt like electricity. I don't know how my friends will think of this, but I think I'm in love with Draco Malfoy. "Ginny!" I say as she comes into the room.

"Hermione" she says, "I heard what happened with Draco in class are you ok?" she asks with a face so sincere.

"I don't know what to do Ginny." I say.

"What's wrong, and if it is about Dra…" she says before I cut her off.

"Ginny I ran into Draco on my way back to the common room, and he helped me pick up my books and then he accidently touched my arm." I say.

"Did he hurt you!?" She says with an angry glare so horrible that if looks could kill I'd be dead.

"No, Ginny; I think that I'm in love with Draco." I say shaking my head.

"Do you think he wrote you that letter?" Ginny says quietly.

"yes I do Ginny, and You aren't mad at me?" I say.

"no never!" She shouts.

So then I go to sleep thinking about Draco, and then what do you know tonight was the first night I dreamed of Draco Malfoy.

**Thanks so much for liking and following me and this story it means so much to me but please please review I really want to become a better writer and I want to know what you guys think any plot ideas?**

**-Pansycake14**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hermione's Pov_

_In my dream I was walking through the west corridor, when I saw a flash of platinum blonde hair. I follow the blonde haired boy around the corner and in my way I see none other than Draco Malfoy. After that dream all I could remember was those beautiful murky grey eyes hiding his life behind them. He looks at me in the dream and says Hermione; you are such a beauty on this fine night out in the light of the moon. Your hair; glowing like a burning fire; drawing me in from the cold of night. He holds my chin in his hand and kisses me softly on the lips._

I then wake up and rub my lips wondering how the dream felt so real.

_Draco's Pov_

I start thinking of what to tell my parents, of how I long for someone else rather than my betrothed. I long for Hermione, I wish for her to love me, for her to kiss me in the light of the moon. I would do anything for her; I would stop being a death eater for her, and give up heritage of wealth and fortune al just for one kiss. I should come up with a plan. I grab my ink well , my quill, and a row of parchment.

_My plan to win my love:_

_Get her to not hate me._

_Get her to be my friend._

_Write her a note confessing my love and asking her to go on a date to the three broomsticks pub._

_Get her to love me._

_Kiss her._

_Write my will (for if next step doesn't work out as planned.)_

_Tell my parents and not die._

_Live a happy life however it turns out with her._

So the next day I find Crab and Goyle picking on Hermione and tossing her books.

"Crab! Goyle! Stop bothering her and go see professor Snape he has to ask you about your papers." I say.

"Yes Draco." They say tossing Hermione's books to the floor.

"Sorry about them," I say helping her with her books, "They are pretty stupid today."

"Why are you helping me? I thought you hated me?" she asks crying.

"Well Hermione, I want to start over between us, err umm try being nicer. It's my new year's resolution." I say.

"Well ok." Hermione says with a look of relief on her face.

I smile at her and I walk with her to the great hall for dinner.

Please review and let me know what you want next. Also Message me if you have any questions. -Pansycake14


End file.
